


Drink...

by ShutUp3490



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 16:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11948463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShutUp3490/pseuds/ShutUp3490





	Drink...

“别这样史蒂夫，我可以解释。”托尼往前走两步试图给史蒂夫一个拥抱，与此同时指使着星期五关掉了那段录像。

哦，录像。托尼想着，罪魁祸首。这都是那段录像的错。史蒂夫是个老好人，毋庸置疑。他宽和又体贴，接纳托尼的坏毛病，包容托尼的不着调人生哲学，为托尼努力把自己种进二十一世纪；其中包括性爱部分。这意味着，史蒂夫愿意配合托尼的游戏，具体参照每周二的捆绑play、偶尔获得有效出场权的小道具，以及托尼对打屁股的不正常迷恋。

但其中不包括这个，让史蒂夫清楚点描述:不包括观看一卷托尼为多个男人口交的录像；他甚至都没看到其中任何一个人的脸，只有阴茎代替一切出镜。而托尼，浑身赤裸着，嘴里被男人的老二塞得满当当；史蒂夫很想忽略他同时一并撸动另外两根的事实。或者换个方式，托尼把舌头伸出，放任三根以上的阴茎在上面摩擦，前液让他的山羊胡一团糟；要知道它在史蒂夫最爱亲吻排行榜上名列前三。更不要提托尼对此做出的反应:他大声地呻吟，嘴唇的弧度因此被完整打开，邀请着阴茎的操弄；仿佛天生就该含着至少一根老二。该死的，他就像一只小母狗，为了能吮吸阴茎可以做任何事。录像末尾男人们把精液射在了地上（不排除一部分射在了托尼嘴里）；托尼爬过去，依旧翘着他引以为傲的屁股，然后他伸出舌头将精液舔干净。

右手小臂传来手掌的小心翼翼的温度。“史蒂夫……”是托尼，他眨动单只眼睛企图收获男友的原谅。

史蒂夫被他探出一寸的舌尖吸引了注意力，并且无法自制地回忆起对方怎样用它舔弄别的男人的龟头，甚至看上去乐在其中——

他抓住托尼的头发，用上足以让其感到疼痛的力度；托尼吃痛地喊出声，拍打他手臂的同时嘟囔着一个单词，听起来是史蒂夫的名字。史蒂夫没有松手，当然不。他将托尼向下按直到对方的膝盖亲吻地板，以臣服的姿态跪在了他脚边；臀部被他向前送，用阴茎操弄托尼的脸，力气很大。

“你就是一个爱吸阴茎的婊子，”他吼，愤怒不已；托尼不能呼吸了，或者说只能被迫在史蒂夫胯下呼吸。他红着眼睛，可怜地呜咽起来，但史蒂夫只是把他的头更用力地按在了自己的阴茎上，“我的阴茎不能满足你吗？可你昨天吃得很开心甚至求我在你嘴里射精。”

吸，阴茎，婊子。美国队长的下流话。这让托尼瑟缩一下，四肢都规整地蜷起来如同被训话一般正襟危坐。他感到最大限度的缺氧，证据是他的眼球不受控地上翻。他呜咽得更大声了，带上点哭腔。但阴茎无疑是最大的叛徒，它向来不听托尼的指挥，更遑论对方是史蒂夫:它翘得很高，在西裤里，让托尼看上去如此急不可耐像个货真价实的骚货。

可以想象的是，史蒂夫被激怒了:为托尼的表现，更具体些，为托尼阴茎的表现。作为回应，他把脚挪到托尼的裆部，恶劣地笑、顶弄；就像个气头正盛的十四岁男孩儿。他吸气，接着单手解开碍事的拉链；没有放松对托尼的头的钳制。

史蒂夫开口了，带出一副高高在上的神情；这不可思议，而托尼不会承认自己喜欢这个:“如你所愿，舔它，膜拜它。”

太超过了，托尼想。史蒂夫停止了脚上的动作，但自己的老二势头不减仍旧向上指着双方的下巴。托尼张开嘴，在他能够顺利思考之前——史蒂夫的阴茎撞过来，连带着把他的舌头往里推直到抵住喉咙。他试图呼吸，像条愚蠢的搁浅鱼，张大嘴巴，反而更深地吞入了史蒂夫的老二；他的舌头无法动弹，因为史蒂夫的阴茎塞了他满满一嘴，没有更多空间留给舌头。他低低地呜咽，拍打史蒂夫的大腿但并未得到好的回应；对方强制着握住他的下巴，这让他感到疼痛，并且确信接下来三天以内都会留下痕迹。史蒂夫继续挺进，龟头被深深挤进托尼的喉咙，前液源源不断地流出滑进了他的胃里，就如同史蒂夫把阴茎插进他嘴巴并且毫无顾忌地尿出来；托尼再也无法忍受地哭泣起来，眼泪顺着脸颊的弧度挨上对方的老二，又被接连不断的抽插送回自己嘴里。他开始试图甩动脑袋，回应托尼的是头皮上一个疼痛的拉扯。

史蒂夫终于抽出了阴茎，感谢上帝，否则托尼大概会死于一场口交。他大口大口地喘气，同时摸索对方小腿的位置以示求饶；试着抬起眼睛，但史蒂夫的表情让他意识到自己的想法也许过于乐观:顺便一提，右脸上突如其来的疼痛可以为之作证——史蒂夫扶着阴茎，狠狠甩在了托尼的脸上。

用阴茎扇打托尼的脸，这听起来十分不美国队长；托尼本就没来得及闭上的嘴巴这会儿变本加厉地大张。

“……史蒂夫？”他问。但阴茎显然更硬了。

超级士兵不会错过托尼阴茎的变化，感谢四倍血清。他对此不予回答，将粗壮的阴茎换到右手，空出的左手则被用于拽握托尼的头发给予他吃痛的警告，再次扇打胯下人对应的一边脸颊。托尼整个人被他牢牢掌控，只能红着眼睛看他，前液被依次甩上了托尼的睫毛、额头、小胡子。他的脸完全被史蒂夫的前液覆盖了。这让他闻起来彻彻底底归属史蒂夫。而史蒂夫，美国好好先生，握住阴茎在托尼的面部上下涂抹着，就像是为了让前液更均匀地分布而使出的把戏。

但托尼的感觉并不好，腥咸的前液绑架了他的全部感官，老天，为防止有谁忘记他得提醒一句，史蒂夫甚至没去洗澡就直接把自己压制在他胯下用阴茎狠狠操他的嘴。残存的尿液味道让他无比羞辱。

“别闹了史蒂夫，”托尼开口，并在此过程中试图无视头皮上拉扯的警告，“至少先去洗个澡，我的嘴里已经有些不好的味道了。”

“什么？”明知故问。

“尿液。”托尼说。

这之后短暂安静了两秒。头皮上可感的力道逐渐减小，驱零；谢天谢地理智总算迟来地跌进史蒂夫的脑细胞。托尼这样想着，但转瞬间，脆弱的头发迎来一个更盛气凌人的拉扯，强悍而令人屈从，他的脖颈被迫拉伸，顺着力量方向抬头并且以乖顺的姿态望向他的男朋友，条件反射大张的嘴即刻被阴茎填满。

“你让他们尿在你嘴里过吗？”史蒂夫沉着嗓子，每说一个字操弄的力度就更大一点，“你喝过他们的尿吗？”他重复一遍并同时强制托尼为他的阴茎完成一个完美的深喉。

可怜的托尼完全无法呼吸了，他哼哧着发抖，缺氧让他四肢绵软；只能小心翼翼地望着史蒂夫，摇头，用上自己最大的力气。红肿的双眼使他看上去像某种受伤的小动物——当然，如果忽略他翘得更高的阴茎的话这个眼神会更有说服力。但这怪不得他，谁也想不到美国队长讲下流话的功力如此高超。喝尿？认真的？

史蒂夫在他上方笑起来:“很好，”他说，用力在托尼嘴里操了几下让这张嘴变得和下面那张一样汁水横流，“我看到你吃了他们的阴茎，并且把他们的精液舔得干干净净。”又一个深喉，紧接着史蒂夫直接射进了托尼的食道，“你让他们做只有我能做的事。”

“你是我的。真希望你能记住这一点。”

“你没有喝过他们的尿，这很好。”

“我会是第一个尿在你嘴里的人，并且是最后一个。”

头脑发昏。嗡鸣。意识停摆。最初半分钟内托尼并不能很好地理解史蒂夫的话，尽管他确信对方讲的不是英语外的任意语种。然后有什么在身体里归位，脑细胞终于把几个零散的词语拼在一起。托尼反应过来。

“唔、唔唔——”他剧烈摇头，伴随而来的是眼泪；但始终被史蒂夫钳制在掌心。

“安分一点。”他听见自己的男朋友说，“乖乖喝下去。这是惩罚。”

惩罚？史蒂夫可以把他绑起来操他，或者命令他在公共场所口交让别人看看托尼史塔克是个多淫荡的婊子，甚至鞭打他让他除了求饶什么也没法说出口——但上帝啊，史蒂夫要尿在他嘴里，这超出了托尼的承受范围。他在性爱上玩得开，但这不代表他乐意自己的嘴巴跟马桶产生某种意义上的联想。托尼试图后退吐出史蒂夫的老二，但史蒂夫只是加倍用力将他的嘴套在自己的阴茎上仿佛生来如此。好吧，技术宅赢不了四倍力。

托尼用等待审判的姿态闭上眼睛。

美国队长说到做到。首先被感受到的是热度，然后是腥咸的气味在口腔各处弥漫。天啊天啊天啊史蒂夫真的这样做了——把托尼的嘴当作自己的厕所。史蒂夫尿在自己嘴里:托尼意识到这个。但他无法动弹，只能呜咽着流眼泪，可怜得连脚趾头都蜷了起来，浑身的皮肤变成粉红色。他没有下咽。他的喉咙抗拒做出吞咽的动作。尿液很快盈满了他的口腔，装不下的部分都顺着嘴角流到他精心打理过的小胡子上。托尼看起来糟糕透了。

——史蒂夫抽出了阴茎而托尼甚至不敢确定这一切是否结束了。他咳嗽并且干呕。

“你永远学不会听我的话，是不是？”史蒂夫说话了，“把我的尿喝下去。这是命令。”

托尼没有回答因为史蒂夫没有给他机会，他的男朋友掐住他的下巴重新把阴茎撞进他可怜的口腔，这让托尼噎住了，各种意义上的，史蒂夫直接把阴茎插进了他的喉咙。史蒂夫，托尼想着，他那么怡然自得仿佛这一切都是理所应当、早该发生，他丝毫不别扭就像托尼天生应该跪在他脚下喝尿。在这极度的羞辱中，史蒂夫捏住他的鼻子使他陷入窒息的混沌，宇宙从神经元滑落，托尼只能感知到自己无意识吞咽着史蒂夫的尿液，阴茎被拨弄着，他猜测是史蒂夫的脚。托尼射了出来，伴随着窒息与最后一次吞咽。

 

Fin


End file.
